Poison Bite
by Rikku Madara Uchiha
Summary: Vampires. Hunters. Purifiers. Rina. Kenshin. Unknown. Murders going on around the city. Vampires and Hunters team up to uncover the mystery of the 'Purifiers' before someone else dies.
1. Vampires

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own Twilight? (if I did, I'd be ranting right now.)

**'thinking'**

_Letters, definitions, straining on a word._

_Rina's handwriting_

Title of something

_Vampires:_

_A term used to describe blood-sucking creatures such as bats and leeches._

_Blood-sucking immortal beings that have elongated fangs and nails. Are severly allergic to garlic and silver. Are immediatley killed by sunlight, steaks to the heart and other vampires._

_Hell-bound souls that feed on the life fource of others._

_Creatures that were once humans and were bitten by other immortal beings and turn into the undead._

_All of the above._

Rina sighed once more as she re-read the paperwork that had been graciously left on her desk this morning after she returned from hunting with several newborns. **'Hunter murders have been going up in the past week... I don't understand... They drew up a treaty with us for a reason... There's got to be something I'm missing**...' She thought with a sigh.

the Hunters had finally agreed that they will not hunt vampires unless they kill a human. A very effective treaty, indeed. Being a Volturi, Rina had always put feeding the younger generations and elders before her generation. Animal blood was good for the younger ones, it helped take them off the human addiction. But the elder generation needed human blood; It's what they grew up with. A knock was voice on her door. "Come in." she said quietly.

The person came in, and it was Isabella Swan, a newborn vampire. "Hello, Isabella. How have things been?" she asked, not looking up. "I told you, please call me Bella, ma'am." Bella reminded her. "Alright, Bella. How have things been?" she asked again. "I have been fine but... There seems to be a Hunter after me." she said.

Rina stopped working, darting her now dark blue eyes up towards Bella. "_what?_" she hissed. Bella flinched. "A-a Hu-hunter i-i-is after me." she stuttered, afraid of the leader of the Vampires. Rina ran a hand through her dark blonde hair. The color had begun to fade back to its auburn color. "Bella, there is a treaty. you can't be hunted by a Hunter. it holds no meaning." Rina told her simply. "I don't mean hunted hunted I mean... _desired _hunted." Bella strained on 'desired'. Rina chuckled.

"hehehehe... Bella, who is this young Hunter whom desires you?" Rina asked. "H-he said his name was... Edward... Edward Cullen..." Bella said. Rina began laughing. "Oh, HIM. I know him...He's a nice boy." She told Bella. Bella didn't seem at ease one bit. Rina sighed, and called for her sister. "Kelsey, Bella has a bit of a problem. Can you help her out?" asked the older woman. Kelsey smiled and nodded.

Kelsey and Bella left the room, speaking quietly. Rina sighed once more and got back to her work. After the papers were all filled out, someone barged into the office; it was her friend, Clair. "Clair, what's up?" Rina asked, startled. "Come on!" Yelled the blonde girl. Rina stood up and the two Blue-Flashed three blocks away. There was a gruesome crime scene.

A body with blood scattered around it was missing its heart and its neck was slashed. Intrecate patters were going up the arms and legs, leading to the center of the back. Being a Vampire and a cop paid off sometimes, you know. Rina turned the corpse over, blood hitting her nose. His mouth in an everlasting scream, the had his right hand fisted. Clair opened his hand and found a note. "Rina, check it." she said, holding the note between eachother.

_Dear Vampires,_

_Watch out._

_Because we're coming after you._

_For what you've done to us._

_Purifiers of The World._

Rina and Clair glared at the note. Rina took it out of Clair's hand and stuffed it into a bag. "We'll need this for later..." She mumbled, leaving the scene. '**This thing was brutal... Hmmm... I should see Carlisle about this... Maybe he'll have some answers...' **She thought, biting her thumb. Her and Clair pushed through the throngs of reporters, mumbling an occasional, "We aren't talking." before reaching Clair's black porcshe with leather seats.

"Clair... Drop me off at Carlisle's... Tell Jasper to take extra caution around Kelsey tonight. We are in the red. Call all the hunting Vampires back to the mansion ASAP. And you...Take control for tonight and don't stress yourself out." Rina instructed. "Yeah. Rina, be careful, alright?" Clair told her friend, handing her the necklace she dropped. Rina took it and Clair clasped her hands. "You better come back alive, sis." Rina flashed a smile. "Of course. I wouldn't be the," Rina got out of the car. "Leader of Vampires for nothing!" she closed the door and waved her friend off.

Rina walked up to the white door of the large house, knocking three times, than four seconds later, knocking eight times. A woman answered the door. "Hello, Rina." said the woman with a warm smile. Rina flashed one back and asked with her eyes, "May I come in?" the woman nodded and moved aside. "Esme, where's Carlisle?" She asked the woman known as Esme. Esme lead the younger woman towards the study, where a man with blonde hair was reading a book. "Carlisle, Rina's here." Said the woman. The man looked up and smiled at Rina.

"Rina, good to see you." he said. Rina smiled back at him and said, "Always a pleasure, Carlisle." Her smile quickly diminished. "You and Esme should know..." she started. Reaching into her pocket, she clenched the note still in the bag. Handing it to Carlisle, she stepped back. After scanning over it, he put it down. "Clair found it on a corpse. I was wondering if you had any fabulous advice." she said, grey eyes pleading. A born Vampire's eyes are black when thirsty, and white when full. Althought it is more like a pale lavender, from a distance it is white.

Carlisle sighed and slipped the bag back over the table. "I'm afraid only one woman can decipher the context as to who it is that killed the poor man." Carlisle folded his hands under his chin and leaned forward, saying, "Her name is Alice Hale... Jasper's wife." At that, Rina froze. **'Wasn't a woman named Alice killed in an insane asylum...?' **she wondered. "I-I'm sorry to inform you, Carlisle... But I think Alice may be dead." She whispered. Carlisle's topaz eyes widened. "_What!?_" he bellowed. Esme walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Shhhh, Carlisle... Shhhh.." she hissed in his ear soothingly. "Yeah, I think it was just last month" She breathed out. Carlisle sighed. "How?" he questioned lightly. 'Jasper must have been _devastated_..." he thought. "We haven't found out yet... It was most likely a new born, since she was drained of blood." Rina said with a slight shrug. "I... know about the Pruifiers." Esme said hesitantly. Rina and Carlisle shot her a look saying, "Continue" Esme swallowed and started.

"Well... The POTW are an organization that my parents belonged to. I know a few things... Like they are all humans, run by one close to the Vampires or Hunters. Also, they have existed ever since Vampires and Hunters have. They move behind the scenes, making their presances near untraceable. They kill Vampires and blame Hunters for it... They destroyed the werewolf race... The POTW are a force to be reckoned with." She said. Rina stood up. "Vampires aren't pushovers, either. We've got a few tricks up our sleaves. If we go down, it'll be fighting!" She exclaimed.

Turning around and exiting the study, she threw a lopsided smile to Carlisle and Esme. "Don't worry! We'll keep you guys safe. if worse comes to worse, Carlisle... You know what you must do." she said, leaving. "Rina!" Esme called. Rina was already gone using her Blue-Flash. Only a black rose in her wake with a note.

_Esme and Carlise,_

_If worse comes to worse..._

_Save Kelsey and Kenshin..._

_They must survive the attack._

_If I die..._

_Than I leave it to the both of you to rebuild our clan..._

_This attack will be so terrifyingly large, That even the Volturi will fear it._

_Trust me._

_I don't plan on dying soon._

_Stay safe and watch your backs._

_There's a spy in our ranks, so our password will be 'Love' alright?_

_Vampires have the ability to shape-shift. _

_So don't release ANY information._

_Leave it vague._

_I'll understand._

_Take care._

_And just don't die._

_Rina 3_

Esme knew the beautiful caligraphy and she was aware it was Rina's. Never the less, she would head the Vampiress's word and watch out for anything and everything.

(With Rina)

Rina had Blue-Flashed back to her office where Clair had been waiting. "I'll call them to the main hall. You come with, okay?" Rina said. Clair nodded. Rushing down the stairs with grace, they called every Vampire, big and small, to the hall. "Everyone's here, correct?" Rina shouted over the murmurs. The room became silent.

"It seems we have a new foe... The Purifiers of the World, they call themselves. They have killed Jose', and are after us. They sent a note clearifying this." Rina said once. Murmurs filled the room. Sticking her hand out, they stopped. "I spoke with Carlisle a bit ago. The Vampiress known as Alice was found dead last month in the insane asylum, and was the only one who could see who these people were. We will be holding a burial ceremony for the both of them at the end of the week." Rina sighed, and continued.

"On a further note, Esme has revealed to me that these Purifiers of the World, or POTW, are an organization that her parents belonged to. She knew a few things... Like they are all humans, run by one close to the Vampires or Hunters. Also, they have existed ever since Vampires and Hunters have. They move behind the scenes, making their presances near untraceable. They kill Vampires and blame Hunters for it... They destroyed the werewolf race... They are a force to be reckoned with indeed." A Vampire stood.

"Yes, Jessa?" Rina asked kindly. "Lady Rina, how do we know that you aren't in this group? I don't think you would be, but we can't be too careful." She said timidly. "Don't speak to-" Rina silenced the other Vampire. "Peace, Arillius. If I was one of them, why would I tell you that I was one instead of keeping it to myself and allowing you to blame the Hunters, causing a war, making you both kill yourselves. That would save them some time." She said. The girl smiled and sat down.

"I have warned you all. The people sitting beside you, your room mates, your lunch mates, your friends... They could be one of them. I'm not saying kill them; I'm saying be careful. I couldn't stand losing another close friend." Rina flashed a beautiful smile which captured some of the male's hearts. She stepped into the crowd and announced, "That is all." and the other Vampires left, going back to what ever it was they were doing.

"Lady Rina!" called a voice. Spinning around, Rina smiled at the man. His name was Jasper Hale. "Hello, Jasper. What's up?" she asked him. he panted slightly before continuing, "Is... Is A-Alice... re-" she cut him off with a small hug. "I'm sorry, Jasper... But I think she is... I'll check the files for you tomorrow. You'll be the first to know." Jasped smiled and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Rina." he said. Rina chuckled. "Go and find Kelsey. I need to talk to her. You have special instructions. As soon as you find my sister, bring her to my office. That's all for now, Jasper." She said, hugging before departing. Entering her office, she saw a frik load of work.

"NOOO!!! I just finished it!!!!" she whined. She sat down, still whining. "Oh, God, why me!?" she asked motioning to the sky. She head someone running to the room. No, two people.

"Rina!!!!!" Yelled Kelsey, leaping into her sister's arms. Rina stared at Jasper like, 'What happened?' And he sputtered a few times. "Rina!!!! There was a weird person in my room!!" Rina's body became rigid and she gripped her sister tightly. "What did they look like?" she whispered soothingly. "They had bright red eyes!!" Rina flinched. '**A Human-Hunter? Impossible! It can't be anyone from this coven...'** She thought. '**Unless someone is cheating on their died...**' Rina realized. She pulled back and stared into Kelsey's teary eyes.

"Look, Jasper is gonna keep you safe, alright? Trust him. Call him or me whenever you need to go somewhere - even the bathroom. I need you to stay safe." Rina said. Kelsey sniffled and nodded. "Come here, Jasper." She said. The man walked to her and she made Kelsey deaf with a short incantation. "Jasper, I trust you enough to let you be with my sister at all times." she said. Jasper nodded.

" I want you to go everywhere with her - just stay by the door when she goes to the bathroom, though. But no matter what, you are to be by her side, no matter what. Do I make myself clear?" she asked in a gental voice. Jasper smiled. "In all the years I've known you, Rina, I was by your side when you realized what you were. I'll be by hers when she needs me at anytime of day." Rina smiled and hugged him tightly, pecking him on the cheek once. "Thank you, Jazz... I owe you." she whispered.

Jasper smiled when she used his old nick-name. "You're one of the only humans I can trust." Rina whispered once more. Jasper's smile widened and when she let go, she released the deafening spell. Kelsey plugged her ear and pulled her fingers out asking, "What was that?" Little did they know... She could read lips. "Nothing. Why don't you go to bed, eh? I'll take you out to the movies tomorrow." Rina flashed a smile at her sister and Kelsey gave it back ten times brighter.

Kelsey asked, "Can we go see Sweeney Todd?" Kelsey asked (A/N Couldn't think of another movie!). Rina gaped at her sister. "But I thought you didn't like gore!" Kelsey blushed and said, "Jasper'll be there, and you will be, too... It won't be that bad." Rina grinned at her sister. "Get outta here. Go to bed." she said, hugging her sister. Kelsey hugged back and left with Jasper. Rina plopped down in her chair graciously and sighed. "Good God, could they give me anymore WORK!?" she asked no one.

She heard a chuckle.

"Hmmm didn't think you'd be here this early." She said, trying to focus on her work. A pair of arms slithered their way around her waist and a pair of warm lips pressed themselves to her neck. "Mmmm Rina... I'm always early when I come to see you." the lips whispered against her skin.

She sighed and put down her pen, taking off her reading glasses. "I won't get any work done with you here, will I?" she asked, irritated. The lips pouted as they pulled away from her neck, as did the arms. She stood up and sat by the window, staring at the rain. Minutes later, arms returned around her waist and a head rested on her own. "What's wrong, love?" asked the man.

Rina sighed once more and replied, "People are dying out there... And I can stop it, yet I don't." she murmured, leaning on the man. "Rina, you shouldn't be doing this to yourself. calm down and let me help you guys." Rina chuckled at that statement. "The Leader of the Hunters helping his enemies, the Vampires?" she asked. The man's lips claimed her own and pulled away quickly.

"Always the pessemist, eh, Rina?" asked the voice, a chuckle rumbling deep in his chest. "Oh, shush, Kenshin. But, we should be getting down to business." she said. The man named Kenshin nodded. "Yeah... Seven of my men have died. Either that, or their missing. Couldn't tell you." Rina sighed again.

"Well, than, seems the POTW have struck. What is your move now..." and with that, she explained everything. Kenshin blinked afterwards and said, "Wow. So, what are we going to do?" He asked. "I don't know... But Bella has the sight of vision, you know? It's a bit under developed, but it's still there." Rina replied. Kenshin nodded. "We should team up. Vampires should live with Hunters for a week and vice versa." Kenshin stared at her questioningly.

"If they understand eachother, than they'll work together better. I will remain here and you will remain in your home. Bella and Edward will stay here. Victoria (A different one) and Jacob will stay at your place. Jimmy and Gerard will be staying here. Frank and Bob will be there, Mikey and Jeph here, Quinn and Dan there, ect, ect. You understand, yes?" Rina asked. Kenshin nodded. He kissed her once more before using his Hunter speed to return home.

"Crawl out of your hole, Purifiers. And into the light of Vampires and Hunters... We'll rip you to shreds." with that said, Rina returned to her own room to finish reading her book, called 'Twilight'. The battle hasn't even begun.

End

A/N Soooo what did you think?! I've had a major brain block with this... lawls. Anyway, What is Rina and Kenshin planning?! Who was the mysterious figure in Kelsey's room!? WHY IS THERE SO MUCH DAMN PAPERWORK!? All the answers and more! Stay tuned!!

See that button down there?

Keep

Going

Down

Until

You

Get

To

The

Bottom

Of

The

Page

Than

Click

The

Button

And

Type

Nice

Things

About

My

Story


	2. Hunters

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... Stephanie Meyer does.

Poison Bite: Chapter Two: Hunters

**Grace's handwriting, telephone.**

_Definition, notes_

_Death letter_

story

'Thoughts'

"Saying stuff"

_Hunters:_

_Men or women that __**hunt**__ live animals._

_The art of __**hunting**__ executed by a person._

_One who follows another to kill._

_A human who kills another race._

_A human who kills those who are different._

_All of the above._

Rina stepped out of her room, book in her hand, when Markus, a Vampire messanger, stepped out before her. "Yes, Markus?" she asked him,

tilting her head to the side. Markus covered his eyes, indicating something with her was improper. She looked at her clothes and saw she had on

her jeans and shirt. She felt her face where her eyes were and noticed she wasn't wearing any sunglasses. She reached into her room and took a

pair off of her dresser and put them on.

"Markus, I'm wearing glasses. What is it?" she asked once more. Markus uncovered his almond eyes and handed her a letter. Rina stared at it

and opened it. "What's this?" she asked. "Lady Grace of the Council wishes for you to read it." He turned around and sauntered off. The note

read,

**Old friend,**

**I am sorry to inform you, that a very dire situation has arisin.**

**I am dying, Rina.**

**The disease that I contracted as a human has seemed to rapidly take over my Vampireitic lungs.**

**The doctors believe I only have a few more weeks left. **

**Please, come and see me at the Hospital wing.**

**-Grace**

Rina crushed the note in her hand and Blue-Flashed to the Hospital wing. She passed nurses, not waving to them or bidding hello. She walked to

the desk where a Vampiress was painiting her nails. "Jennifer!" she barked. The Vampire rose and bowed in respect. "Where is Lady Grace?!"

she demanded, slamming her hands on the counter. It was demolished under her hands.

"S-s-s-she's i-in r-r-room," she gulped in fear, staring into Rina's blazing red eyes. "ROOM 304!" she yelped. Rina nodded and quickly walked to

the room, biting her lip. She opened the door slowly and peaked in. "Grace?" she whispered. There was a woman with chestnut hair that went to

her shoulderblades lying in the bed. Her hair was now accompanied by grey strands. Her breathing was shallow and ragged. "R...Rina.."

she whispered, smiling.

Rina scurried over to the dying woman, and gripped her hand. "Hey, Grace..." she murmured, smiling. "S...Suppose I...Should tell you..." Grace

murmured weakly. "Tell me what?" Rina asked, looking in Grace's blue eyes. When near death, Vampire's lose their topaz or black eye color,

and it goes to blue, showing they were mutated at one point. "W...What the... Purifiers... are doing..." Rina's eyes widened.

"T...The Purifiers... Want to... kill the... Vampires and... Hunters... And will... stop at nothing... It was... no coincidence... That I... became ill

once.. more... S-Someone... working for them...Is... in here... I-I'm not sure... who... But... Sh-She wants... To kill..." Grace's eyes fluttered shut,

and Rina put a hand to her face. She was still cold. When a Vampire dies, they become warm, lose their pale skin color along with their purple

rings around their eyes. Rina sighed.

"Tell me another time, Hannah." Rina left the room quickly. "LEMME THROUGH!" someone yelled. Rina saw a young girl, a human, trying to get

into the halls. "I NEED TO SEE GRACE!" Rina remembered Grace speaking of her younger sister, Sophie, once in a while. When they went out

to get coffee. "Let her through. It is Grace's sister." Rina commanded. They moved. "Thanks." Sophie said. "No problem, Sophie. She's asleep,

but take this," Rina handed her a key card. "It will let you come and go as you please. Wave this around and you can do pretty much anything

here. Now, go and sit with her. I'm pretty sure she can hear you."

"Hey, what's your name?" Rina smiled. "My name's Rina. You're Sophie, I presume. Grace talks about you now and than." Sophie smiled and

opened Grace's door. "Thanks again, Rina." Rina smiled and waved her off. "It was nothing." Sophie closed the door and Rina walked down the

halls. It was still somewhat empty in the manor. Not many Vampires liked walking around at five in the morning. Most had begun getting ready for

work.

'Oh, yeah... I have to head off to see if Alice was the one who died...' She thought. Opening the large doors, Rina Blue-Flashed to the precinct and

opened the doors only to see Janice, her second-in-command, already there and setting up. "Hey, Janice." Rina said. Janice looked up and

smiled. "Hey, Rina." Janice looked back down and slid a folder to Rina. "I think this is what you're looking for." Rina picked up the folder.

"Thanks. I owe you one." Janice held up her hand and counted off. "That means you owe me a total of... negative one." Rina smiled. She helped

Janice more than Janice helped her. She was paying back all those times Rina took a bullet for her on the field.

"Don't worry about paying me back." Janice rolled her brown eyes. "Oh, be quiet. If I want to pay you back, I'll pay you back." Rina smiled at her

friend once more before sitting down. 'hmmm... Alice Hale, Alice Hale, Ali- AH HA!'

_Alice Hale_

_Age 19_

_Place of death:_

_Room 616 in St.Josaphine's Retreat_

_Cause of Death:_

_Body depleated of blood._

_Suspects:_

_None so far_

Rina sighed. Jasper would be devastated. She reached for her cell phone, and felt around in her pocket. 'Crud...' she thought. She forgot her cell

phone. Janice tossed her a cell phone and Rina mouthed, 'Now you don't owe me' Janice smiled. She dialed Kelsey's number.

**"Hello?"**

"Jasper?"

**"Did you expect -yawn- Rikka to be awake at Five in the morning?" **Rina chuckled.

"Point. I got news."

**"Hmm?" **Rina rolled her eyes.

"You got some sleep, didn't you?"

**"Stop changing the subject."**

"Answer my question and I will." Rina heard Janice giggling at her and Jasper.

**"I couldn't sleep; now what do you want to tell me?"**

"Alice Hale, Age ninteen, place of death: Room six-one-six in St.Josaphine's Retreat, cause of death: Body depleated of blood, and suspects:

None so far." Rina snapped the folder shut and put it back down on the desk.

**"...She's really...?"**

"Sorry, Jasper... But I'm afraid she is."

**"...Alright... Thanks for telling me... See you back at the manor."** Rina could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah..." Jasper hung up and she did as well.

"Thanks, Janice." Rina said, tossing Janice her cell. Janice caught it in one hand and shivered. "Geeze, whenever you use me stuff it always gets

colder." Rina chuckled. "Maybe it's your imagination." Rina replied, grabbing her sunglasses. Janice giggled. "Tell Rikka I said hi!" she chirped.

"Tell Stephanie and your mother I said hello as well!" Rina called back. She walked around a corner and quickly Blue-Flashed before anyone

could see.

She was standing at the manor doors when she heard a rustling in the bushes. She walked over, hand on her small dagger. Pushing the leaves

aside, she saw a note.

_Dear Vampires,_

_We know._

_And we can assure you this._

_He won't be alive for much longer._

_-Purifiers of the World._

Rina swore before she ran to her room, grabbing her cell phone. She called Kenshin.

"Kenshin?"

**"Rina? What's wrong?"**

"Kenshin, come here as fast as you can!"

**"Rina, tell me-"**

"HURRY UP!" Kenshin hung up and Rina did as well. She rushed downstairs and stood by the door, pacing. She heard a knock and opened it

swiftly. Standing there was Kenshin, a baffled expression on his face. She gave him a hug and sighed. "Thank God... You're alright..." Kenshin

patted her back. "Rina?" he asked. "The Purifiers said they were going after someone... Someone I know..." Rina whispered. Kenshin nodded in

understanding.

"I got a note like that, too. It said 'We know. And We can assure you this. She won't be alive much longer'... That's why I got here so fast... I'm

glad you're alright..." he murmured. Rina smiled. "We sho-" Rina was cut off when there was a scream. She grabbed Kenshin's hand and ran to

where the scream came from. It was in the hospital wing. Throwing the door open, Rina clentched Kenshin's hand tightly, almost tight enough to

break.

Sophie was laying in a pool of her own blood, Grace was crucified on the wall. "OH MY GOD!!!!" Rina screamed. Now, she was usually very calm,

but this was just FUCKED UP. In the room, there was a girl with red hair, slightly older than Rina. She smirked and jumped out of the window.

Rina felt compelled to follow, but Kenshin held her back. She began crying and fell to her knees. "GODDAMN YOU FUCKING PURIFIERS!!!!!!!!!"

she screamed.

Kenshin rubbed her back. "Shhh... It's alright, Rina... It's gonna be alright..." she sobbed into his chest and pushed him away lightly. "We... We

sh-should get h-her off the-the wall..." she stuttered. Kenshin nodded and let her get up. Rina took out her dagger and pried the nails out of

Grace's hands and feet. Kenshin left the room to go and find Alyssa and Clair. When he returned, he saw Rina standing up, staring blankly at the

wall.

"Rina?" he asked. "Go find Kelsey." She muttered. Kenshin walked up behind her. "Kenshin, go and find my sister!" She screamed. Kenshin left

the room once more. 'I can't believe...Their after Kelsey...' she thought. "Rina?" someone asked. "Jewel." Rina muttered. "I heard about what

happened. Is there anything I can do...?" Jewel asked. Rina shook her head. "No, thanks for asking, though..." The scent of blood was so heavy in the room, Rina didn't notice Jewel had the same smell as her.

Turning around, Rina left the hospital wing and went back to her office. 'I hope that things get better soon... Or else Kelsey will get caught up in this...' she thought. "Rina!!!!!" yelled someone. She turned around to see Kelsey running towards her. Her sister latched onto her. "I'm sorry about Grace-Grace!" she said. "I don't think we should go to the movies today..." She murmured. Rina shook her head. "No... You wanted to-"

"But do you want to go?" Rina was slightly taken back by her sister's question. She forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I do." Kelsey shook her head. "No, you need to stay here. You know, take things slow. Besides, Sweeney Todd has a LOT of blood in it... So you should stay home. We can always go some other time." Rina smiled at her sister. "You akways could read me like a book, you know." Kelsey smiled. "No; I stink at reading." Rina rose an eyebrow. "You're just predictable." Rina chuckled. "Oh, let's see if you go and see any movies this month."

Kelsey smiled. "Don't worry; I have my ways." Rina smirked. "Why, are you going with your BOYFRIEND?" Kelsey blushed. "oooooo who is the lucky boy?" Kelsey blushed harder. "S-Shut up!" Rina smiled. "You are too easy to anger. Now, I'm going to get some sleep." Kelsey looked confused. "But I thought you were an inso... insom..." Rina chuckled. "Insomniac? Yea, I am. But I can still try." Kelsey rolled her emerald orbs. "You do that."

Rina walked to her room, greeting all those who passed her. She did not want to grieve for her friend's death in front of others. Those Purifiers took things too far. As she reached her room, she opened the door. She saw a man there; He had black hair and red eyes. 'Human hunter...' she thought in distain. "Lady Rina." said the man, bowing.

"Do I know you?" She asked. "Oh, forgive me. My name is James. I am of the Order Of Oracles, or Triple O. It seems you have declined destroying your treaty with the Hunters." James said, touching one of her necklaces. "Don't touch that." she hissed. "Of course. But, Lady Rina, you are not supposed to negotiate with those Hunters. Triple O sees it fit to punish you." Rina growled. "Don't touch any of my friends... Just go ahead and punish me already." James chuckled.

"All in due time... All in due time." with that, he Blue-Flashed from the room. Rina collapsed on her bed and shut her eyes. 'I wish I could sleep...' she thought, turning over. She crawled over to her window and opened it, looking out into the forest where the young Vampires learn how to hunt and survive. She jumped out of the window and Blue-Flashed to a hidden stream just outside of the forest. "I feel at peace here..." she murmured, resting her hand in the small body of water.

Back at the manor, her Vampire hearing picked up on screams. She stood up abruptly and ran back to the manor, jumping into her room. She smelled the air. Another scream. She ran to Kelsey's room and opened the door. She sighed. Her sister was only having a nightmare. She shook the younger girl awake. Kelsey's eyes snapped open and darted around, resting on Rina. She smiled.

"Good... You're alright..." Kelsey sighed. Rina rose an eyebrow. "I had a dream that a lady with red hair hit you and you hit a rock and.. you wouldn't wake up..." Kelsey's voice dropped. Rina walked over to her sister and rubbed her back. "I'm fine now, aren't I?" Kelsey smiled up at her sister. "Y-yeah..."she stuttered. "Go back to bed, alright?" Kelsey closed her eyes. "Lady Rina?" asked a voice.

Rina looked at the door and saw Jasper. "Jasper, don't CALL me that... Please, just Rina. Where were you?" she asked. "I had to go speak with Clair... Is she alright?" He asked, pointing to Kelsey. Rina nodded. "Yeah, just a nightmare." Jasper sighed. "Good... I was afraid that something happened to her..." he murmured. Rina nodded and stood up, walking past him. "Jazz, look after her, alright?" Jasper smiled. "You don't need to ask me twice." he said.

Rina left the room, feeling slightly uneasy. She called Kenshin to see if she could speak with Bella.

**"Rina?"**

"Hey, Bella... Have you seen anything lately?"

**"Nope... Just something involving Jasper and... something sweet..."**

"Alright. Thanks. How's it going for you guys?"

**"Oh, none of the Hunters have ripped off our heads yet, so it's all fine."**

"Good to know. See you around."

**"Yeah... I heard about Lady Grace. I'm sorry"**

"No, it's alright..."

**"Oh, I have to go... See ya!"**

"See ya." they both hung up. Rina thought long and hard.

"Jasper doesn't like sweets... hmmm... What could be sweet...?" She muttered. "Rina, here is some paperwork." Clair said, walking into the room with several papers. "Hey, Clair?" Clair looked at her friend. "What is something unedible yet sweet?" Clair thought for a moment. "A Vampire." Rina rose an eyebrow. "Yeah, sure. I mean, hasn't someone told you that you smell sweet? Well, it's cuz we're Vamps." Rina nodded.

Than it hit her.

In three days, since Jasper was most likely taken that very day...

One of her only human friends

Would become a Vampire.

Just like her.

End

A/N ZOMGZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ JAZZ IS GONE! WHERE IS HE?! WHO IS THE MAN IN HIS PLACE!? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF KELSEY FINDS OUT!? WHERE THE HELL IS ALL THIS PAPERWORK COMING FROM!? Find out next chapter, duh.

See that button down there?

Keep

Going

Down

Until

You

Get

To

The

Bottom

Of

The

Page

Than

Click

The

Button

And

Type

Nice

Things

About

My

Story


	3. Purifiers

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight... Stephanie Meyer does.

(I won't tell you where Jasper is... I'll allow him to do so when he returns. Albeit it may be in the next chapter, I am unsure.)

Poison Bite: Chapter Three: Purifiers Of The World

_Purifiers:_

_One who makes something __**pure**_

_One with preist/priestess powers of __**purification**_

_Those who will creat a utopia where only humans live._

_Those who destroy Hunters, Vampires and ones who pose a threat to the utopia's destruction._

_All of the above._

Rina was pacing her office, terrified by the discovery. Clair was trying desperatly, along with Bec, to calm her down. It wasn't working. "Someone, God only knows who, IS IN MY SISTERS ROOM WATCHING HER FUCKING SLEEP AT THIS VERY MOMENT AND SO HELP ME, IF HE IS THERE WHEN I REACH THE COUNT OF TEN AS ANYTHING _**MORE**_ THAN A SPECK ON THE FLOOR I WILL DESTROY THIS HEMISPHERE SEARCHING FOR JASPER!!!!! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?!" she screamed. Now, as I have previously stated, she was not one who lost her composure easily, but...

Her friend was missing, she had a reason to panic.

Clair called for a young Vampire to go and get Kelsey out of her room. Rina was getting out of control. Clair knew that if she didn't control herself soon, the treaty would be broken and Rina would be destroyed by Kenshin. Rina was glaring at the wall with such an intensity that it actually caught fire.

'Damnit!! This is not good!' Clair thought. "Oi, Clair! We need ta get Kenshin in 'ere! E's the only one 'ho could stop 'er." Bec suggested, Australian accent thicker than usual, laced with fear. "Yeah..." Clair murmured. She took out her cell phone and called Kenshin.

"Kenshin."

**"Clair?"**

"Yeah... This is code Black Plague, do you understand?"

Clair couldn't see it, but Kenshin's eyes widened on the other side of the phone.

**"B-Black Plague!?"** he sputtered. Clair sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Yeah. We need you down here ASAP."

**"I'll bring Bella, Edward and Victoria."** Kenshin hung up. Clair did so as well. There was a rustle beside the window and Rina's crimson eyes darted over to it. Kenshin, Victoria, Bella and Edward were leaning on the wall beside the window, Kenshin was sitting on the sill, one leg hanging down on the inside of the room. Victoria was leaning on Bella's shoulder, whom was standing with her hip popped up. Edward was standing slightly in front of the two girls.

"Rina, calm yourself." Edward commanded. Rina's crimson hair toned down to an auburn, and her eyes were now a deep topaz-reddish color. "Where is Jasper." Rina commanded. Kenshin stepped before Edward, putting his hands on her shoulders. Her dark blonde hair returned, her eyes their deep hazel (That Kenshin wouldn't say aloud, but he always loved). She stared up at Kenshin, and sighed, falling forward. Victoria, Bella, Edward, Clair, Bec and Kenshin rushed to catch her, Kenshin ending up holding her small form.

"Edward, please escort Bella to Kelsey's room. And no making out." Kenshin said. They flushed red before exiting the room. Rina's eyes were half closed, staring blankly at his face. Her long-sleaved jacket covered her hands, so when she reached up to touch his face, she felt nothing. She sighed once more, cool breath hitting Kenshin's face.

"Love, I want you to help me find Jasper..." She whispered to him. He managed to catch it and smiled. He knew they were best friends; and he wanted to make sure that she had someone outside of the family she could trust. Well, that wouldn't be the case any more. "Of course..." he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Rina?" asked a voice. Rina looked over to Victoria. "Victoria..." she whispered. "Tori, please." Tori knelt down beside the tired woman. "How've you been? I haven't seen you in a long time." Rina said. Tori shrugged. "I've been doing as well as I can. You?" Rina chuckled.

"As good as a Vampire can do. How's Jacob?" Tori blushed and giggled. "He's been fine. Same for Billy and the others." Rina's face became stricken. "...Charlie?" Rina had been the one to change Bella. Renee', Bella's mother, had asked of it as a final wish before dying. Charlie never forgave her.

"He's... been fine." she whispered. A thick silence settled over the room. Kelsey, Edward and Bella came in. Kelsey scurried over to Rina, kneeling beside her. "Kels...? I have a problem... hypothetical, of course..." Kelsey took her older sister's hand and nodded. "What if...Hypothetically speaking, you loved Jasper more than just a friend... or a brother..." Kelsey blushed and nodded. "What... would happen if he dissapeared and came back a few days later... But he was different." Rina wasn't sure how to word it, but it came out rather well.

"What do you mean... different?" Kelsey asked, turning her head to the side. Rina sighed. "I mean... Well, his personality would be the same... But he'd be a bit more... dangerous." Kelsey thought for a moment. "I... I would still accept him." She said slowly, as if unsure how the sound was coming out. Rina nodded slowly.

"Tori, would you please stay with Kelsey tonight? You have my full permission to kill any Vampire that enters her room without a good excuse." Tori nodded and walked over to Kelsey, touching her back lightly. "Come on, Kelsey. Let's go back to your room." she said with a smile. Kelsey returned it, but Rina couldn't help but notice it was a bit forced.

Tori and Kelsey left, leaving three Vampires and two Hunters in the same room. Suprisingly, they didn't kill eachother... "...Rina." Edward started. Rina cast her gaze towards the eighteen-year old immortal. "Yes, Edward?" she asked with a small smile. "Do you have an idea as to where Jasper would be?" he asked. Rina sighed. "Sorry, Edward. No idea." Rina sighed. Edward groaned in frustration. "Damnit... We have no leads as to where this human is..." he grumbled. Rina's look softened. "No..."

"What?" Edward asked. "He's... not gonna be human for much longer, Edward." Kenshin rubbed her back, trying to soothe his girlfriend. "We're all immortals here... Even if some of us are considered humans... Humans don't live forever. So, really... we're all the same... Cut from the same cloth, you know?" Clair said out of nowhere.

Rina smiled and nodded. "Yeah... I don't understand why Lord Drake and Lady Ai could never get along..." Bec said, sighing. Rina thought for a moment. "Maybe it wasn't Lady Ai and Lord Drake. Maybe it was something else... The time they lived in, the people they knew. They were royalty, just like Jesus Christ was..." Clair argued.

"Maybe the Blood Siblings will come along soon. Lord Drake's Sister and Lady Ai's Brother. When they are met by a Vampire and a Hunter, they will unlock their past..." Rina picked up from where Edward left off. "And save us from a much bigger fate the Lord has promised us." Edward rose an eyebrow. "Since when do you believe in God?" he asked. Rina rolled her brown eyes.

"Who said I was speaking of God?" she replied. Edward rolled his own almond eyes. "Nevermind." said the Hunter. Rina sighed. "Edward, go back to the Hunter mansion." Kenshin said. He nodded. "Wait!" Rina called, sitting up slightly. He turned towards her, half out the window. "Take Clair and Bec. They should be able to keep things running." Edward nodded and motioned for the two blondes to follow him.

After a few moments of silence, Rina spoke. "You know..." Kenshin looked down at the woman in his arms. "It hurts when we close our eyes. Even if it's just blinking. Because than..."

"..Than what?"

"Than we can feel the tears of pain from when we were turned." Kenshin rose an eyebrow.

"If you were born a Vampire...?"

"It still hurts... Hell, it hurts even more because... We don't even get to feel that pain... We are forever numb. And knowing that we can never have human memories... Makes us clench our chest and howl in pain." The Vampiress informed him. Kenshin nuzzled her neck, sighing. "I wish I could make it hurt less for you..." he murmured against her cold skin. Rina smiled sadly.

"We may never bleed, but it will always hurt, Kenshin. No matter how much you ice the pain," she put a hand on the side of his face, showing what she meant. "It will forever be there. May it be a dull ache or a sharp pain. We are industuctible beings, us Vampires, but we destroy ourselves. No Hunters are needed for our anniahlation." Kenshin sighed into her neck before pulling out.

"Rina, you need to be a little more optimistic." she rolled her eyes.

"What good is optimism if pessimists rule most emotions? It is foolish."

"Not unless you have something to be ahppy about." Rina thought for a moment. Kenshin smirked in triumph.

"You win this time, Kenshin..." she muttered. Finally, pushing him lightly to the side, she stood up. "I felt like falling down." she said before he could ask why she didn't get up before. He stood beside her, rubbing his forearms. "You know, you may be light but you're still hard as a rock." Rina chuckled.

"Yeah, makes it harder for us to die." Kenshin rose an eyebrow. "I thought you were immortal." Rina chuckled. "Immortality doesn't mean never dying, you know." He sighed. "You've been thinking too much." Rina rolled her eyes. "It's called listening to music." Kenshin snickered. "Oh, so you have some emo-band as your favorite?" Rina growled. "They aren't emo -- just different. Alluring, if you will." She began walking to the door.

"Rina?"  
"Just going to see Kelsey. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright. Shout if you run into trouble."

"I'm not the Leader of Vampires because I can't fight -- Quite the contrary." She flashed him a lopsided smile and he returned with a smaller one. She sauntered out of the room and down a hallway, turning left, then making two rights. Finding herself at a double-doored entrance, she knocked before opening the door.

She saw Tori standing several feet in front of her, crossbow facing Rina. "Oh, Rina." she said, lowering the weapon. Rina walked in the cool room, and chuckled. "Geeze, she's trying to be like a Vamp, ain't she?" Tori smirked.

"How is she?"  
"She's been asleep for a while now."

"That's good... She usually goes to sleep after Jasper forces her to." Rina forced a smile at that.  
"You miss him a lot?"

"...Yeah... He was my only human friend."

"...Was."

"He'll be a Vampire... After two more days." Rina turned around, sensing someone coming towards the room.

"I suppose we will talk about this in the morning. Since you are still somewhat human, you may sleep on the spare bed I put up for Kelsey incase she had a friend over." Tori smiled slightly to the Vampiress, who smiled back. Rina left the room quickly, after seeing Tori climb into the bed and leaving a note beside her bed.

Walking towards the entrance of the manor, and opening the large doors, she stepped out into the night silently. After moments, she felt a cool breath against her neck, teeth poking it slightly. "Rina." hissed the Vampiress. Rina smiled at her odd friend. "Susie."

In Kelsey's room, the young blonde awoke to see a note beside Tori's bed. She opened it and immediatly recognized it as her older sister's beautiful writing.

_Tori,_

_I believe we will be informed of who the Leader of those Purifers is by tomorrow._

_My spy should have some valuble information for us._

_They'll be dead soon._

_And we'll have Jasper back._

_-Rina_

Kelsey felt her breathing hitch. So, this was the infamous Leader of the Vampires...

Her own sister was her biggest enemy.

End

A/N:ZOMGZ JAZZ IS STILL GONE! WHO IS SUSIE?! WHAT THE HELL IS KELSEY TALKING ABOUT?! YES! THERE WAS NO PAPERWORK! Want answers? Wait and read next chapter.

Bottom of Form 1

See that button down there?

Keep

Going

Down

Until

You

Get

To

The

Bottom

Of

The

Page

Than

Click

The

Button

And

Type

Nice

Things

About

My

Story


	4. Dreams Rina Kinasumi

I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

Poison Bite - Chapter Four :: Dreams - Rina Kinasumi

**Scene is: August of 1492 Carlisle, England**

_Rina was walking beside her best friend, Mary, quitely to school. "Mary, when do you think they will end this wretched cycle? School protects us as much as home does." Rina said to her friend in an English accent. Rina was still growing, since she was only 9 at the time. The year is 1492, and everyone was excited to hear news back from Leanardo Columbus. Red Troops came from every allyway, waving their guns around. Rina knew that she would take Mary to America. She would take her, and when Rina was old enough, she would try and go against the king. He wasn't her favorite person.  
_

_"Rina, do you think our fathers will return in top condition? Or will they die from disease?" Mary wondered aloud. Rina sighed lightly. "I'm not sure. We can only pray that the good Lord will watch over them." Rina replied. The rest of their walk was silent, except for the sound of Red Troops' feet jogging on the ground._

**Change Scene**

_Rina is twelve years old. She is growing up beside her friend, Mary, in America. Their mothers wished to be closer to their husbands, so they moved. Mary and Rina would play together every day in the woods in back of Rina's house. They were living in Virginia at the time, and were planning to move further west when the land was explored. _

_"hehehe, catch me if you can, Mary-Mary!!" Rina called, giggling. They were playing tag in a clearing, completely unaware of anything other than eachother and the ground. "MARY!!! RINA!!!!" someone called. The two girls stopped their game, Mary running into Rina and falling down, rubbing her stomach. "Ouch... Rina, you're heavy..." she pouted. Rina chuckled. _

_"Prehaps it's your imagination, Mary. Let us be gone. Mother is calling for supper." Rina and Mary walked back through the woods towards Rina's home._

**Change Scene**

_Rina and Mary were sixteen, old enough to be married. Rina's parents were reluctant when a rich land owner, named Mack, asked for her hand in marriage. They asked Rina about it and she declined, saying 'it wasn't the right time'. Mack, was outraged by this declaration, and gave his parents his land, stating 'I may not be coming back'. _

_Rina and Mary, they were still great friends. They still went to the clearing and would chase eachother around, and would even gaze at the stars if their parents were out late. "Mary?" Rina asked, turning to her friend one night. Mary returned the gaze. "Do you have an odd feeling...?" she whispered, resting her hand on her stomach. "We-"_

_"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. A human girl... and a Vampire." Rina froze. Vampire...? Mary was a Vampire? "Miss Mary, I believe you should take your leave. Miss Rina will bite you if you don't!" he exclaimed. Rina's face turned red. "I am not a Vampire!! I think I would know if I was!" Normally, a Vampire would discover what they were at age eighteen, when they were able to go out into the world by themselves. Mack furiously back handed Rina, only to grasp his own hand. _

_"Vampires can't be injured!" he shouted. He glanced at Mary. She was only a foot away... He lunged at her and grasped her neck, biting her, making the young girl scream. "Mary!!" Rina yelled, rushing to her friend. "I...wouldn't... care... if you... were a... Vampire, Rina... you will... always be... Rina... No matter... what!!!!" Mary screamed loudly._

_"What's going on?" asked another voice. Mack ran. Rina was dry sobbing over Mary's spasiming body. "Mother! Father! Mack bit Mary!" she yelled, trying to calm her friend down. Her parents looked upset. "Please! Father, help her!"Her father shook his head. "Rina... you have to kill her before the change is done." he murmured. Rina's eyes widened. "I can't!!!! I don't even know what's going on!" Mary screamed again._

_"Rina we will explain after you kill her! She is turning into a Vampire!!!!" Her mother shouted. Mary screamed louder."Do you want your friend to go through this much pain and MORE through the next three days!?" her father shouted, tossing her a steak. Rina picked up the steak shakily, and placed it over Mary's heart. She closed her eyes and screamed, "I can't!!" _

_"You -Scream- Must!!!"Mary yelled. Rina gazed down at her friend. "I'm so sorry, Mary... I'm so sorry..." she whispered. She took Mary's left hand in her right and held it, and Mary's right hand and Rina's left held the steak. "One..." Mary whispered, screaming afterwards. "Two..." Rina murmured. "THREE!" they both yelled, plunging the steak into Mary's heart. She screamed, blood covering the cobblestones. Rina was dry sobbing uncontrollably. _

_"Rina..." her father whispered. She turned to him. "We should explain...everything."_

**Change scene**

_Rina was eighteen, since she decided to stay in her sixteen-year old form for a while. She moved to Washington state after it was founded, living in one of the most rainy places. She decided to name it 'Valle no Agitarsi' or 'Valley of Rainfall' in Italian. She liked it there, no matter how much it rained. Mary loved the rain when she was alive. _

_Her parents explained what she was. She was a special Vampire. Not only did she have a human form, but in dangerous situations, she could transform -- but into what, she did not know. She missed Mary dearly. She had made friends, even if she didn't want to. She was just too damn nice._

**Change scene**

_Rina was twenty four now. Still no sign of Mack. Until she found him, she could not have many friends. She found out how to Blue-Flash four years ago. She traveled the world, going where ever she pleased. She would buy souveniers for Mary. Everywhere she went, she always thought of her friend. No matter what._

_She made another friend. Her name was Bec. She met her in Australia. She made another friend in Pennsylvania named Clair. She thought each day she spent in another place... Should she start her own coven?_

**Change scene**

_She's Twenty eight .Rina was training. She had to be strong for her coven. She asked Bec and Clair if they would help her. They agreed. They both knew she was strong. A rustling was heard in the bushes. She stopped and turned. Something leapt out and pinned her to the ground, a knife at her neck. She remained calm. _

_She started panicking when she felt the blade pierce her skin._

_"Vampire..." hissed a deep voice. She decided to open her eyes, only to meet blazing green ones. "Who are you?" she asked, keeping her voice even. "I shouldn't have to tell you..." growled the voice, pushing the knife to her neck harder, making her squeak in suprise. "Suprised? This blade was my father's... He was one of the best Vampire killers known to Hunter and Humans alike!" Rina gasped._

_"You're a... Hunter...?" she was praying he knew where Mack was. "Have you met a Vampire? A Vampire named Mack?!" she begged. The man quirked an eyebrow.'She's begging to know where this 'Mack' is... I wonder who he is to her?' he thought, smirking. "I killed him a while ago... He screamed a lot." Rina smiled up to him and took one of his hands in hers._

_"Thank you. That Vampire killed my best friend... She was like my sister." The man rose his other eyebrow. "You're glad that one of your own is dead?" he asked, dumbfounded. She nodded. "Some Vampires are nice, while others deserve to rot. When I create my Coven, everyone in it will be kind... Never killing a human." She said._

_"Who are you?" asked the man. "Rina. Rina Kinasumi." she said. The man got off of her, allowing her to sit up. He held out his hand. "Kenshin. Kenshin Atsumoto." he said, smiling. They shook hands and trained together.  
_

**Change scene**

_"Rina!" Someone pushed her out of the way. "Damnit, Kenshin! I told you not to interfear!" she yelled, killing a Vampire coming up behind her friend. Kenshin was now second-in-command for the Hunters, and Rina was building up her Coven. They were fighting a horde of rogue Vampires, who were intent on hurting Rina in a way that made Kenshin pissed._

_"Damnit, I had to!" he shouted, dodging a hit from a Vampire. Another behind him caught him off guard and knocked him out, about to bite him. Rina was 5 seconds too late. His fangs sunk into Kenshin's neck. The man screamed._

_Rina screamed after seeing why Kenshin did. He was being bitting. She was so ANGRY... 'No! He won't turn out like Mary!!!!' she thought, running to another Vampire. She struck him in the chest, hand coming out of his back_

_"And now... I'm pissed." she growled, baring her fangs. Two wings came out of her back, and she flew towards another Vampire. With every second that passed, she became more ferocious. She screamed after killing the fourth Vampire, holding her head tightly. Her body turned into a large, scaley creature._

_Rina could turn into a dragon._

**Change scene**

_Rina was holding Kenshin up, her mouth to his neck. She was sucking the venom out. After she tasted the clean blood, she tried to pull back. But the blood... It was so... __**delicious**__... She drank more and more until she came to her senses and ripped away. She sat beside him for a few moments._

_Than she began to cry crimson._

**Change scene**

_Rina avoided Kenshin like he was the plague. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but she decided she needed to get far away. She went to Australia to visit Bec. She was lying on the couch when her friend came out for a late night snack. "Bec...?" she started. "Hm?"_

_"I... I couldn't stop..."  
"What do you mean, you couldn't stop?"  
"W-When that Vampire bit Kenshin... I was so ANGRY... I just lost myself... And turned into a monster..."  
"What did you look like...?"  
"A...A long dragon."  
"Continue..." Bec contemplated on the possibilities that this girl was the next coming of their Lord. Lord Drake.  
"I tried to suck the poison out... and when I did.."  
"You kept drinking."  
"Yeah... And than... After I came to myself I ripped away... I...I.."  
"What did you do?"  
"I cried... Actual tears. They were... Red."  
_

_Bec couldn't help it. "You must be Lord Drake!" she exclaimed. Rina gasped. "No way!" Bec nodded. "You have his tears! You look a lot like him, too." Rina shook her head. "There's just no way... Lord Drake loved Lady Ai, the Huntress Leader. I don't love Kenshin... not like that."_

"Oh, REALLY??" Rina blushed.  
"Yes. We're just friends. Besides..."  
"What?"  
Rina lowered her head and spoke softly. "He could never love a monster like me."

**Change scene**

_Rina was staring at the man Kenshin had claimed he killed. _

_Mack._

_She lunged at him, but he had obviously been anticipating this, and grabbed her arms, turning her around so her back was to his chest. He spoke into her ear. "So, Rina... Looks like you've found a lovely little Hunter for me... Perfect..." he purred into her ear, licking her neck. She struggled against him, and her threw her into a wall. She fell to the ground._

_"Kenshin!" She yelled to her friend. He snapped his head up from inside the cage. "Rina!" he shouted back. She tried to move towards him, but somehow Mack managed to chain her to the wall. "Get away from him!!" she roared to Mack, whom was walking towards Kenshin's cage. He only replied, "Don't worry... you'll be next, my dear." If she had a heart, it would have stopped at that. Mack went into Kenshin's cage, and no matter how much the Hunter struggled, Mack got a hold of him. _

_Rina ripped away from the wall, ignoring the searing pain in her arms. She broke the bars and hit Mack. He slid back a few feet and ran up to her, back handing her viciously. She hit a wall, making it crack. She had gone hunting recently, making her blood quite fresh. It fell from her head. "Rina!" Kenshin yelled, running over to her. She was lying on the ground. He rested her head in the crook of his elbow, shaking her lightly. She cracked her eyes open. "It hurts when we close our eyes. Even if it's just blinking. Because than..." she started._

_"..Than what?"_

_"Than we can feel the tears of pain from when we were turned." Kenshin rose an eyebrow._

_"If you were born a Vampire...?"_

_"It still hurts... Hell, it hurts even more because... We don't even get to feel that pain... We are forever numb. And knowing that we can never have human memories... Makes us clench our chest and howl in pain." Kenshin put a hand to the side of her face. "Rina..." he murmured. She closed her eyes, losing consciousness for a few moments. Kenshin thought she had died. He shook her violently._

_"Rina! Rina! Wake up!" he yelled, becoming scared. Mack had left, muttering, "I'll be back..." Kenshin didn't care about Mack... he cared about Rina. He couldn't lose her... Not now, not ever. "Rina!! Please, don't do this to me!! I..." He struggled to find the next words. He knew she might be dead. He knew she had to know. "I-I love you!" he yelled, burrying his face in her neck. Rina's eyes opened. _

_"Kenshin...?" she whispered after a few moments. He rose from her neck and looked on in shock. Rina cupped his cheek and leaned up, leaving a soft kiss on his lips._

_"I love you, too..."_

**End Dream**

Rina jolted up in her chair and sighed. She hadn't meant to black out like that. The dreams were horrible reminds of what she did wrong and how she never seemed to fix things.

Rina sighed once more as she re-read the paperwork that had been graciously left on her desk this morning after she returned from hunting with several newborns. **'Hunter murders have been going up in the past week... I don't understand... They drew up a treaty with us for a reason... There's got to be something I'm missing**...' She thought with a sigh...

End

A/N: The next two chapters will tell you what the people are dreaming the day before everything happened. NO, Rina can't sleep. She can black out, which she does a lot. The POTW Leader can sleep cuz, he/she's a human. Kenshin can sleep, too because he's close enough to a human CX. Yeah, so next three chaps are considered fillers, I suppose, but they help you understand these characters a little better, mmkay?

See that button down there?

Keep

Going

Down

Until

You

Get

To

The

Bottom

Of

The

Page

Than

Click

The

Button

And

Type

Nice

Things

About

My  
Story


	5. Dreams Kenshin Atsumoto

Don't own Twilight, New Moon, OR Eclipse. Stephenie Meyer does with her awesomeness...ness...NESS!

Poison Bite - Chapter Five :: Dreams - Kenshin Atsumoto

**Scene is : January of Unknown Year. Liverpool, England.**

_Kenshin was walking to school by himself as usual. He didn't like walking with his friends sometimes. But plenty of people wanted to walk with him. Several girls walk up to him. "Hey, Kenshin!" They chirped, hanging onto his arms. "Get off of me." he growled, shaking them off. He saw his friend, Mary. He sauntered over to her, only to quicken his pace at the sight of her tears hitting the ground._

_"Mary-Mary, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down. She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed. "I-I... Kenshin, I'm moving!!!!" she yelled. His breath stopped. No... one of his best friends? She couldn't be moving! "W-Where?" he stuttered slightly. "C-C-Car-Carlisle..." she stuttered. He cursed under his breath. 'That's so far...' he thought. "W-we can still send letters, though!" he tried to stay optimistic. Mary perked up slightly. "Y-Yeah! We can!" she said with a bright smile. Kenshin looked around._

_"We're gonna be late! Let's go!"_

**Change scene**

_Kenshin walked home with Mary, happy that his friend could still talk to him, even if they were so far apart. They were two minutes away from Mary's house when Kenshin stopped her. "What is it, Kenshin?" she asked. Kenshin was looking at the ground and blushing. He leaned over to her quickly and gave her a small kiss on the lips. He smiled at her. "In case we never see eachother again, I want you to know I really like you, Mary." he said, still smiling._

_Mary touched her lips, blushing, than smiled back. She hugged him. "I like you too, Kenshin." She said. Kenshin was taking something off his neck. It was his mother's necklace. "I want you to have it... My mother gave it to me, and said I was special to her. You're special to me." he said, putting it on her. She beamed up at him. "Thanks, Kenshin!"_

**Change scene**

_Kenshin soon became lonely without Mary. She wrote every day, though they arrived every weekend. He missed her so much. He went to school each day and couldn't help but notice a boy around his age with blonde hair. One day, he walked over to the boy and introduced himself. "Hey, my name's Kenshin. Who are you?" Kenshin said, smiling at the boy. He simply looked up and mumbled, "My name's Carlisle." Kenshin smiled wider. "My friend moved to a place called Carlisle." he said._

_Carlisle smirked. "Was it a GIIIRRRLLLL?" he asked, emphasizing on the word girl. Kenshin nodded, slightly turning red._

_"So, Carlisle..." Kenshin asked after lunch. "Yeah?" Kenshin bit his lip. "Do you wanna be friends?" he asked. Carlisle thought for a moment. "hhhmmmm... NO." he said. Kenshin was startled. Carlisle smiled at him. "Just kidding. Sure." Kenshin beamed. He made a new friend._

**Change scene**

_Kenshin and Carlisle are considerably older, Carlisle being a year older. He had to drop out of school so he could run his family business. Kenshin barely ever saw Carlisle, but when he did they had a lot of fun in the open field by Kenshin's house. One day, Kenshin was sitting by a stream near his field when he heard his mother yelling for him._

_"Kenshin! It's Carlisle!" she yelled once he was visible. He was afraid now. "Carlisle is missing!!!!"_

**Change scene**

_Carlisle had seen him after a few years. "Kenshin, I'm very sorry, but..." Kenshin was worried about his friend. "We can't be friends anymore..." he murmured. Kenshin shook Carlisle's shoulders. "Why not?!" he demanded. "I'm... Don't hate me, alright?" he asked. Kenshin nodded slowly. "I'm a Vampire... I was gone so long because I needed to get my thirst in check... Do you hate me?" Kenshin smiled at his friend. _

_"No... Of course not, Carlisle. You're still you. And the fact that you took so long to get your thirst under control shows that you don't want to hurt humans." Carlisle gave Kenshin a quick hug. "Thanks, Kenshin. But, I have to be going back." Kenshin rose an eyebrow. "I've been living in America. You should come with me! You and I can hunt Vampires together!" Carlisle said with vigor. Kenshin thought for a moment before smiling._

_"Let me pack and I'll see you tomorrow."_

**Change scene**

_Carlisle had allowed Kenshin to go off into the woods on his own, with Carlisle's father's blade, which could pierce a Vampire's flesh with ease. He came upon a woman training in the woods. As she took a break, he listened to what she said. "I... Gotta get strong. Or else I won't be able to start up a Coven." that's all Kenshin needed to hear. He jumped out of the bushes and pinned the woman to the ground._

_"Vampire..." Kenshin hissed. She decided to open her eyes, only to meet blazing green ones. "Who are you?" she asked, keeping her voice even. "I shouldn't have to tell you..." growled Kenshin, pushing the knife to her neck harder, making her squeak in suprise. "Suprised? This blade was my father's... He was one of the best Vampire killers known to Hunter and Humans alike!" The woman gasped. _

_"You're a... Hunter?" she asked. In her eyes, it looked like she was praying. "Have you ever met a Vampire? A Vampire named Mack?!" she begged him. 'She's begging to know where this 'Mack' is... I wonder who he is to her?' he thought, smirking. "I killed him a while ago... He screamed a lot." the woman smiled up to him and took one of his hands in hers._

_"Thank you. That Vampire killed my best friend... She was like my sister." Kenshin rose his other eyebrow. "You're glad that one of your own is dead?" he asked, dumbfounded. She nodded. "Some Vampires are nice, while others deserve to rot. When I create my Coven, everyone in it will be kind... Never killing a human." She said._

_"Who are you?" asked he asked man. "Rina. Rina Kinasumi." she said. Kenshin got off of her, allowing her to sit up. He held out his hand. "Kenshin. Kenshin Atsumoto." he said, smiling. They shook hands and trained together.  
_

**Change scene**

_Kenshin had begged Carlisle to allow Rina in on the action as his partner. Carlisle eventually gave, and sent them on their first mission. Many missions later, all successful, Rina had to wear little clothing due to the heat. Since she, too, was a Vampire, many of the males were attracted to her scent. _

_"Rina!" Kenshin pushed her out of the way. "Damnit, Kenshin! I told you not to interfear!" she yelled, killing a Vampire coming up behind her friend. Kenshin was now second-in-command for the Hunters, and Rina was building up her Coven. They were fighting a horde of rogue Vampires, who were intent on hurting Rina in a way that made Kenshin pissed._

_"I had to!" he shouted, dodging a hit from a Vampire. Another behind him caught him off guard and knocked him out, about to bite him. Rina was 5 seconds too late. His fangs sunk into Kenshin's neck. He screamed. Kenshin's neck burned like crazy. He saw Rina looking over to him. _

_  
The last thing he heard before nothing at all was Rina's scream._

**Change scene**

_He could feel someone's mouth on his neck. It wasn't that Vampire's... It felt different. He opened his eyes slightly to see Rina, sucking more and more. He felt himself becoming tired. Rina ripped away and stared at his neck in horror, knowing what she had just done. After moments of staring at him, she did something he never wanted her to do again._

_She cried real tears._

_Real, crimson tears._

**Change scene**

_Rina avoided Kenshin like mad. He found out she was hiding in Australia. He went to visit her at her friend, Bec's, house. He heard them talking through the door. "Bec...?" Rina started. "Hm?"_

_"I... I couldn't stop..."  
"What do you mean, you couldn't stop?"  
"W-When that Vampire bit Kenshin... I was so ANGRY... I just lost myself... And turned into a monster..."  
"What did you look like...?"  
"A...A long dragon."  
"Continue..." _

_"I tried to suck the poison out... and when I did.."  
"You kept drinking."  
"Yeah... And than... After I came to myself I ripped away... I...I.."  
"What did you do?"  
"I cried... Actual tears. They were... Red."_

_"You must be Lord Drake!" she exclaimed. Rina gasped. "No way!" _

_"You have his tears! You look a lot like him, too." _

_"There's just no way... Lord Drake loved Lady Ai, the Huntress Leader. I don't love Kenshin... not like that."  
_

_Kenshin felt his heart sink. He was about to leave when he heard Bec try and delve deeper into the subject._

_  
"Oh, REALLY??" Rina blushed.  
"Yes. We're just friends. Besides..."  
"What?"  
Rina spoke softly. "He could never love a monster like me."_

_That made him stop and want to cry._

**Change scene  
**

_Rina was staring at the man Kenshin had claimed he killed. _

_Mack._

_She lunged at him, but he had obviously been anticipating this, and grabbed her arms, turning her around so her back was to his chest. He spoke into her ear. "So, Rina... Looks like you've found a lovely little Hunter for me... Perfect..." he purred into her ear, licking her neck. She struggled against him, and her threw her into a wall. She fell to the ground._

_"Kenshin!" She yelled to her friend. He snapped his head up from inside the cage. "Rina!" he shouted back. She tried to move towards him, but somehow Mack managed to chain her to the wall. "Get away from him!!" she roared to Mack, whom was walking towards Kenshin's cage. He only replied, "Don't worry... you'll be next, my dear." If she had a heart, it would have stopped at that. Mack went into Kenshin's cage, and no matter how much the Hunter struggled, Mack got a hold of him. _

_Rina ripped away from the wall. She broke the bars and hit Mack. He slid back a few feet and ran up to her, back handing her viciously. She hit a wall, making it crack. She had gone hunting recently, making her blood quite fresh. It fell from her head. "Rina!" Kenshin yelled, running over to her. She was lying on the ground. He rested her head in the crook of his elbow, shaking her lightly. She cracked her eyes open. "It hurts when we close our eyes. Even if it's just blinking. Because than..." she started._

_"..Than what?"_

_"Than we can feel the tears of pain from when we were turned." Kenshin rose an eyebrow._

_"If you were born a Vampire...?"_

_"It still hurts... Hell, it hurts even more because... We don't even get to feel that pain... We are forever numb. And knowing that we can never have human memories... Makes us clench our chest and howl in pain." Kenshin put a hand to the side of her face. "Rina..." he murmured. She closed her eyes, losing consciousness for a few moments. Kenshin thought she had died. He shook her violently._

_"Rina! Rina! Wake up!" he yelled, becoming scared. Mack had left, muttering, "I'll be back..." Kenshin didn't care about Mack... he cared about Rina. He couldn't lose her... Not now, not ever. "Rina!! Please, don't do this to me!! I..." He struggled to find the next words. He knew she might be dead. He knew she had to know. "I-I love you!" he yelled, burrying his face in her neck. Rina's eyes opened. _

_"Kenshin...?" she whispered after a few moments. He rose from her neck and looked on in shock. Rina cupped his cheek and leaned up, leaving a soft kiss on his lips._

_"I love you, too..."_

_  
_**End Dream**

Kenshin jolted violently in his bed, looking around frantically for the Vampiress. When he noticed he was in the Hunter mansion, he relaxed. He sat up, the sheets sliding off his chest to reveal many scars. He reached for a shirt and put it on quickly, sighing. "Rina... There's just something about you..." he said to himself. Hopping off the bed, he began to walk to his office to do some paper work.

Of course, there always is some there. He sat down and stared at the papers. 'Hmm... A hell of a lot of Vampires have been murdered this week... Couldn't have been us, we made a treaty... I should look into this...'

End

A/N KENSHIN KNEW MARY?! yes. yes he did CX. They were, like, 8... But, puppy love is so friggin CUTE! This chap was kinda hard to make cuz I didn't really think Kenshin through 100... if ur wondering, YES, I totally copied and pasted some parts from the Rina story. I didn't feel like re-typing it. Yes, I'm fucking lazy. Bert McCracken says: I had a small dream about all of you mother fuckers last night, man. MAKE SOME NOISE! lol. Had to do that CXX. Anyway, yes, both of them grew up in England. WOOT! CARLISLE! It's a place in England... AND DELEWARE! I am so going there... Liverpool is where The Beatles came from. There's going to be such a huge fucking twist that_** I**_ and my epic awesomeness actually didn't see coming. No, I actually didn't see this coming myself. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! trust me... you'll never guess.

See that button down there?

Keep

Going

Down

Until

You

Get

To

The

Bottom

Of

The

Page

Than

Click

The

Button

And

Type

Nice

Things

About

My   
Story


	6. Dreams 'Unknown'

Me TwilightDON'T OWN.

Poison Bite - Chapter Six :: Dreams - 'Unknown'

**Scene is : November of 1946, Carlisle, England**

(Told from his/her POV)

_I was walking beside my best friend, Janice. I know that it was a queer day, since nearly everything was silent. Prehaps they were mourning someone? I do not know. Janice turned to me, malicious glint in her violet eyes. "Hey, ------." she said. I looked at her. "Yes?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. She smiled at me, allowing her oddly shaped teeth to show._

_"What do you think we should prank Olivia with today?" she asked, still smiling. We were still walking, recieving smiles and waves from everyone beside us. "Hmmm... Maybe chum in a bucket?" I suggested. Janice stopped for a moment, opening her backpack. A bucket of chum nestled in between papers sat there, putrid smell coming from it. I made a face and turned away, swatting the air._

_"Janice! That's foul!" I said, waving the air. She smiled up at me, closing the bag. We trotted off to school, trying to be inconspicuous. At lunch, we passed by Olivia, and dumped chum on her. She screamed so loud, it was hilarious!_

**Change scene**

_Janice and I went out for some maults, and man, were they good. It was getting dark when we left, so we scurried out of the store... only to get lost on the Carlisle streets. "Janice, do you know where we are?" I asked. She shook her head. We decided to play tag and run around, like just a few days ago. "Janice! Come on! You're so slow!" I said, giggling. _

_"Maybe -huff huff- you're too -huff- fast!" she exclaimed, trying to catch her breath. "Girls! There you are!" We turned to see my father, looming over us with worry in his eyes. "Come on! It's supper time, and Janice, your mother said you can stay over at with my little Pure Snow." I lit up at my nickname. _

_"Come on, ------! I'll race you!" we ran back to my house._

**Change scene**

_Janice and I were laughing and speaking of the past. "Remember when we-"_

_"Yeah! Man, the stench!"_

_"Hahaha, you were practically cowering in FEAR of the smell!" We laughed so much. I heard someone calling my name. "Telephone for Miss ------!" exclaimed the bartender. I sauntered over to the bar, smiling as I took the phone from his hand. I frowned as the call ended. I gave the man back his phone and walked over to Janice._

_"Janice, I'm sorry." I said, hanging my head. "My boss wants me to come in and scan over a few fractures a patient got. I guess I can't go to the lake with you..." she smiled sadly at me. "We can go together tomorrow!" she chirped, trying to be happy. I smiled back, nodding and paying for both of our drinks. _

_Leaving the bar, I began walking to the hospital where I worked._

(Author's POV)

_Janice was upset that her friend couldn't accompany her to their favorite hang-out. She smiled slightly, seeing that she had paid for both of them. Janice scurried out of the bar and walked towards the forest. 'She never said I couldn't go by myself...' she thought. She made it to the river with little problems. Stripping down to her bathing suit, which she had worn under her clothes, she dipped a toe in the water, to feel it was warm._

_She jumped in, and submerged once more, smiling. As she swam towards the deeper part of the river, she failed to notice the small ticking nearby._

_**Boom.**_

**Change scene**

_She decided to move a year after Janice's funeral. She took a ferry to America, landing in a small town called Deleware. It was small, but not comfortable. She remembered how Janice loved the rain. She asked a Delewarian where it rained all the time. He smiled and replied, "Well, there's a place out west. Washington State. A little town called Forks. One girl there, from what I had heard, used an Italian name that the mayor of the city almost decided to change it to -- I believe it was 'Valle no Agitarsi' --"_

_"Valley of Rainfall? That's a pretty name... I think I'll go check it out! Thanks... umm.. What was your name?" she asked sheepishly. The man gave her a charming smile. "Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen." _

**Change scene**

_She moved to Forks, making friends with her neighbors -- except one. The girl refused to come outside when it was bright out. No matter how many times she had begged, the girl only murmured, "I'm not a fan of the sun..." at which she always decided to leave her alone. She was determined to make friends with this woman!_

_'Rina Kinasumi, you will come out of your house!'_

**Change scene**

_She was walking home alone one night -- it was late. Her car was going to be brought over soon, so she had to tough it out. "Hey, lil missy..." said a voice. She turned to see a man staggering behind her. "Come 'ere... You smell nice." He was drunk. She backed away slowly as the man got closer. "N-No!" she stuttered as he backed her against a wall. He was a few feet in front of her. He reached out when..._

_He was met with a fist in the face. "I believe the lady said no." sneethed the man. He turned to face her. He bowed deeply and said, "My name is Jasper -- Jasper Hale. You?" she smiled and took his hand. "K-----" he smiled and walked her home. Rina was outside. She stared at her neighbor and the man. She could tell something was wrong._

_She walked over to her neighbor and tilted her head to the side. "Hey, you alright?" she asked. She looked up, startled at her neighbor's voice. "Y-yeah..." she murmured. Rina turned to the man. "Hey, thanks for helping her, mmkay?" she said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Could you maybe keep an eye on her when she comes home? I'd appreciate it." her charming smile was something he couldn't say no to._

_She put a cool hand on her back and guided her neighbor towards her own home. "Say, Jasper's gonna be takin you home, alright?" Rina said. She looked up and smiled. Rina held out a hand. "Name's Rina Kinasumi. You can call me Rina. From what I hear in the mornings, you try and get me to come outside, right?" she blinked and nodded._

_"I'm not a big fan of the sun. Rain's nice. My friend loved it when she was still alive -- whole reason why I moved here." Rina said with a smile. "My friend loved the rain, too. I moved out here for the same reasons." Rina smiled. "How's about we not be neighbors anymore -- how about friends?" She blinked and nodded._

_"Yeah. Why not?"_

**Change scene**

_"Hey!" she turned around to see Jasper waving at her, running towards her. She smiled at him. "Jasper, I'll be getting home late tonight. Around one AM. Let Rina know, mmkay?" Jasper smiled and nodded. He turned on his heal and walked away, waving bye to his friend._

_TIME SKIP, EIGHT HOURS_

_Jasper had forgotten what time she had told her she would be getting off. So, he left at the time her schedual said; 10:00. He hurried to the hospital when he heard four or five men walking up to him. "Well, well, well. If it ain't the guy who socked me in the mouth." growled the one in the middle. Jasper chuckled. "I remember that."_

_"Where's your lil lady friend?" asked one man, smiling sickly. Jasper grimiced. "Like I'd tell you." Jasper growled. The five men surrounded him, and he knew he was screwed. _

_"Well, let's repay the price."_

**Change scene**

_She was walking home, hips swaying from side to side, angered. 'Where was Jasper?!' she thought. She heard a moan. Of pain. She looked around, and found herself in an alley. Blood was everywhere._

_"Jasper!" she yelled, running to her friend. "G-get outta here... Y-you'll get hurt, too..." he muttered. She began cleaning the wounds on his face and arms. Once that was done, she checked for any concussions. "Take me to... Rina..." he mumbled. She nodded and picked him up, rushing to her neighbor's home. Knocking on the door, the pale woman opened it only to find a beaten Jasper and a drenched girl. "Help him!" she shouted. Rina took Jasper out of her hands, making him seem weightless. _

_She looked over his wounds and treated them quickly, sighing. "He doesn't have a concussion, thank God... He should be fine after some rest. You look soaked. You can borrow some of my clothes for the night." she nodded and shivered, following the woman to her bedroom. It was neat, everything in its place. She noticed a necklace, and looked at it._

_"it was my friend's... She gave it to me, said it was from someone special to her." Rina said quickly. She blinked and smiled. "Must have been nice, recieving that as a gift." Rina only smiled and handed her clothes. "Bathroom is two doors to your right. You can sleep here, if you want."_

_"What about you?"_

_"I'm an insomniac, meaning I need no sleep."  
"Oh... Okay." She went to the bathroom and hung up her wet clothes, changing quickly. She rushed downstairs and saw Jasper trying to sit up. She pushed him back down._

_"Oh no, you don't... You're getting some sleep." she murmured, smiling sadly. Jasper didn't argue, and laid back down. He was out in a few minutes. She sighed. _

_"So, by the way you look at him, looks like you got a crush on him." She jumped and blushed. "N-no! He's with you, afterall." Rina rose an eyebrow and laughed. "No, no. We're just friends. I have a boyfriend. His name's Kenshin. He's with his friend Carlisle this weekend on the east coast for some hunting..." she sensed there was a double meaning behind Rina's words, but let it go. "Why don't you let him know how you feel?" she whispered. _

_"Because... he probably doesn't like me the same way... and if I tell him, things'll get..."  
"Weird?"  
"Yeah... And I don't want to lose him as a friend."_

**Change scene**

_She walked down the stairs that night, checking on Jasper. When she saw him, he wasn't breathing. She rushed over to him, feeling his pulse. Nothing. She gave him CPR for several minutes. "Jasper! Don't die! Please! I couldn't bear it if I lost you!!!" She cried, holding his hand tightly. 'I gotta tell him...!' she thought. "I-I love you too much!" she shouted. Rina smiled upstairs. Jasper's eyes flew open and gazed at her emerald orbs. _

_"You... love... me?" he asked. She nodded. He put a hand to her face and kissed her on the lips lightly._

_"I love you, too... But... I'm married."_

**End dream.**

She shot up in her bed, sweat trickling down her back. "You alright?" asked a voice. She looked to her right to see Jasper; He was always by her side. "Yeah... just a bad dream..." she murmured. "Alright. I have to go see Rina, alright? Be back in a few!" he said, walking to the door. "See ya, Jasp!" she chirped. "See ya, Kelsey!"

'I wonder... If Mack would be willing to listen to this intresting discovery...?'

End

A/N: OH MY FUCK. I hated writing this chapter. I asked my friend all of these fucking QUESTIONS... Damnit, she's too vague... This royally sucked, if you ask me. But, if ur smrt, than you now know who the Purifier Leader is CXXXXXXXXX. Anyways, next chapter, JASPER RETURNS!

See that button down there?

Keep

Going

Down

Until

You

Get

To

The

Bottom

Of

The

Page

Than

Click

The

Button

And

Type

Nice

Things

About

My

Story


	7. Murderer

Owning The Twilight I not.

Poison Bite - Chapter Seven

I AM SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE! thank Seraph of Tales for motavating me to push myself on this chapter.

**THE LONG AWAITED RETURN OF JASPER HAS ARRIVED! Yes, the last three chapters were a slight insight on what happened with the three main characters. So, I'm going to point this out, making it simpler for you; Kelsey is the Leader of the Purifiers. YES, u didn't see that one coming, didja? I hardly did, either. Anyway, I wanted you to understand the characters more, so I hope you do. Thnx 2: ireadbooks135, Isabella-123 Now, on to the Twisted Tale... **

_Murderer:_

_One who takes a life_

_One who kills_

_One who commits a crime_

_One who has their own demented and/or twisted way of 'cleansing' the world_

_One who Vampires and Hunters alike dispise_

_One who died, was brought back and took lives,_

_All of the above._

Sunlight was barely peaking over the mountains behind the Vampire manor. The skies were painted pink and grey, making it look as if someone took a paintbrush and colored over the black backdrop. Rina Kinasumi, although her last name changed, couldn't help but feel the only connection to her past was taunting her in the only way she couldn't fix it.

She was thirsty.

Rina, from the hectic few days Jasper was gone, had denied herself blood, making her skin paler than ever, her eyes a stunning black that put the darkest depths to shame. Yet, she couldn't help but feel relieved. She herself did not know why. Maybe because of what Susie had informed her, prehaps?

**Flashback, previous night**

"Susie..." Rina murmured, smiling at her odd friend. The one called Susie released Rina, and removed the blade from her neck. "Rina, Do you noticed anything different about me?" Susie asked. Rina waited for a moment before noticing the pungetly sweet scent of a Vampire had increased highly on Susie, and her eyes were..."Red..." Rina breathed, eyes widening in shock. "Who did you bite!?" Rina shouted. Susie, made motions for her to calm down.

"I bit a girl named Miranda Robbins. She had been kidnapped by James... He was most likely going to drain her to death. I needed to save her, so I changed her. She's a full Vampire now." Susie explained softly. Rina sighed. "It couldn't be helped... Have you discovered anything yet?" Rina asked. Susie smiled. "a whole lot can happen in a month, Rina." Rina smiled. "How's Shari, by the way?" Susie shrugged. "She's doing fine over in Poland. Nice shop she's running." Rina nodded.

"Anyway, turns out that there are two Purifier Leaders. One is referred to as 'K' and the other as 'Sir Leader', although I believe that this 'K' has more control than Sir Leader. I've counted seven of them, incluing K and Sir Leader." Rina nodded, biting her nail. "Let's take a walk. Explain than." Susie and Rina began to walk down the small path into the forest.

"So, tell me more about Miranda." Susie smiled sadly. "You're aware that Jewel and James are mates, yes?" Rina shook her head. "Well, apparently, Jewel had captured Miranda for James. She was a very influentual Huntress." Rina waited a moment before nodded. "Yes, I believe Kenshin spoke of a Huntress named Miranda. Said they were close like brother and sister."

"That's what she told me. Jewel had beaten Miranda pretty badly. I am going to speak to Lust, Greed, Wrath, Vanity, Glutony, Sloth and Envy to see if she can stay." Rina smirked. "I'll pull a few strings and get her a room. Continue." Susie nodded.

"Well, They said that K still didn't know who the Leader of Vampires OR the Leader of Hunters was, so you two are alright. K, who is apparently a girl, always wore a wig. Black hair that went to her shoulder blades. Not only that, but contacts, too. Purple ones. She seemed to always wear a full cloak." Rina rose an eyebrow.

"I saw her once; when I was posing as a Purifier. Her voice...Rina, You won't believe this, but..."

**End Flashback**

Rina sighed and jumped down from the small cliff, Blue-Flashing towards a large bear. She killed it quickly and drank almost half of its blood. Wiping her bottom lip gently, she sighed and began walking back to the manor in a slight daze. "Rina..." she heard someone moan in pain. She snapped her gaze to the horizon -- yes, there it was.

A small, limping figure was making its way towards her. She ran to it. Than, as she saw them come into veiw, ran faster until she slammed into them, grasping them into a tight hug.

"Jasper!" she yelled, hugging too tightly for a human to survive. "Rina... Let go..." he moaned. She scurried off of and and took note of his wounds. "Come on, we nee-" before she could finish, his wounds healed and he was standing up straight. She frowned. "Jasper... You just had to go and let yourself be known, didn't you...?" She whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder. He smacked it away. She withdrew her slightly burning hand back and held it to her chest.

"Jasper... What has happened to you?" she whimpered, upset in the change of her friend. "I just went through three days of HELL for KNOWING you! THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!" he roared. Rina winced and rubbed her hand. "We were looking for you... My little sister barely spoke or ate, during those three days... I asked her what would happen if you came back 'different'," Rina used air quotes. "And she said she'd love you all the same. Jasper, please, just come back... If you want, we can-" Rina didn't get to finish. Jasper had drawn back his hand and thrown a rough punch at her.

She blocked it, noticing his incredible strength. "Jasper, please! Be r-" He kicked out her feet from under her. She swiveled on her back, jumping back up. By the time she turned around to face him, Jasper was gone. 'Jasper... Please, come back... no... come HOME...' Rina thought, tears rising to her eyes.

For the second time in her life.

She cried crimson.

-At The Manor-

Kelsey sighed as she lied back down onto her bed. She had woken up and called Mack before Tori woke up. 'I can't believe it...!' she thought frustratedly, tugging at her sleeves. 'It wasn't supposed to go this way...!' she thought in desperation. Jolting up and hopping off of the bed, she left the room silently. Exiting the manor, she walked through the 4 mile long dirt road for cars. Although most of the residents of her home walked to work, some had cars. She heard a rustle. When she turned around, she nearly died.

It was Jasper.

She ran to him and threw her arms around his neck, tears cascading down her face. "Jasper!" her voice cracked; the sobs had started and they made it hard to breathe. He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Jasper, I thought you were-" he put a finger to her lips. "Shhh... I'm fine, Kelsey... I'm back.." he murmured, burrying his face in her neck. She stiffened, but relaxed after a few seconds. He smirked against her warm flesh.

-With Rina-

The Vampire Mistress limped painfully through the woods. Her blood supply was dangerously low. This is why she never _**ever **_cried blood. It drained her of nearly all of her own. Her legs were numbing. She pressed onward, seeing the small manor upon the horizon. She limped faster, not caring of the burning, white-hot needles jabbing her legs.

"I'll never make it...!" she said to herself. She reached down for her cellphone. Dialing the only one who could save her at the moment, she put the phone shakily up to her ear. 'Out of range' beeped the mechanical voice. Rina threw her phone, allowing it to bounce off of a tree and crash gracelessly to the ground. "_Damn _it!" she screamed, falling to her knees. She hung her head low, a look of shame on her face, her eyes blank.

"My baby sister... My baby sister... Don't you dare trust him...! You can never trust a newborn... No matter what he says, no matter what he does..." She growled the last line so low and so heavily with emotion, the wind carried it towards the recipiant.

With that, she fell to the ground, falling asleep for the first time in her life.

-With Kelsey-

Kelsey allowed Jasper to nuzzle her neck. But she noticed his smell of musky forest and rain was gone. It was replaced by something much sweeter. She loved Jasper, even after all these years. "_That isn't our Jasper..." _Growled her sister's voice. Her eyes widened and she began struggling in Jasper's iron grip -- with no avail.

"J-Jasper! Let go!" she stuttered. His grip tightened, nearly suffocating her. "Jasper! That hurts!" she yelled, struggling harder.

Ivory white teeth penetrated her neck in a flash, drinking in her crimson life force.

She screamed in raw pain.

-With Kenshin-

Kenshin knew something wasn't right. He was in the woods behind the Vampire manor, sensing his girlfriend's weak life force. He searched continuously, almost screaming in frustration when he saw a flash of red.

"Her tears..." he murmured, touching the liquid. Indeed; it was her bloody tears. He followed the tears until finding her sleeping form. He picked her up and saw twin lines of cimson cascading down her face. He wiped the tears away gently, no knowing if she was alive or not.

"Kenshin..." she moaned in pain, writhing in his grip, he pet her hair softly, and her eyes opened. "I fell... asleep..." she murmured. He smiled down at her. "Yeah... I-"

Kenshin never finished that sentance.

A scream was what cut it off.

-With Kelsey-

Jasper had come to his senses. He laid her down on the ground after taking his teeth out of her neck. he stared down in horror at the girl, writhing in a desperate attempt to stop the pain.

"Jasper!!!!! Stop the fire!!!!!!" she cried. Tearless sobs wracked his frame. He couldn't believe he bit the only one who ever cared about him... the only one who listened when he rambled, the only one... he loved as anything more than a friend or sister.

"Kelsey!" He turned to see Rina leaning heavily on Kenshin. She screamed when she saw her younger sister on the ground, screeching at the top of her lungs. "JASPER!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I TOOK YOU IN AND- NO, DAMNIT! LET ME FINISH!" he snapped his mouth shut. "I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR TWENTY YEARS!!! I'VE KEPT YOU SAFE, I GAVE YOU A HOME! I DID EVERYTHING IN MY POWER TO GUARENTEE YOU A HEALTHY LIFE STYLE! AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! KILLING MY SISTER!? DESTROYING THE ONLY ONE WHO HAD THE POWER TO END ALL OF THIS!? THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD MAKE VAMPIRES AND HUNTERS HUMANS!?" Behind her raw fury was sadness and self-loathing.

She hated the fact that she wasn't strong enough to protect her sister. Running past Jasper as Kelsey screamed once more, she held her sister's hand. "hush... easy now, hush love, hush... I am telling you to wait... Just three days, sweetie... and it'll all be over... the pain... everything... hang in there, little sister..." Rina murmured, holding her sister's hand tighter. Kelsey screamed once more before passing out. Rina felt her pulse.

There was nothing.

"KELSEY!" she yelled, shaking the girl. "Wake up... come on..." she murmured, looking for the bite. She found it on her neck. 'No... never on the neck...! He had the full intention... of killing her...' she thought, glaring at the wound. She pressed her mouth to it and began sucking out the venom. Her sister gasped as her eyes shot open. Rina pulled back. She had gotten the venom out.

But than why was Kelsey wincing?

"Kelsey...?" she whispered. Her sister smiled weakly up at her. "The burning... Doesn't burn as bad now..." whispered the small girl. Rina smiled down at her. She picked her up and began walking back to the manor, Kenshin following and after a few moments, Jasper.

Rina entered the large, victorian-style 20 foot high glass and wood doors to find all of the Vampires -nurses, patients and doctors- standing before her, giving sympathizing looks. She nodded towards all of them and as she walked, the crowd began splitting so she could get by. She took the young girl back to her room.

Lying the small girl on the bed, she sat beside her, trying to keep the sadness as her mood, instead of rage. No one knew what to do when she was angered to the point she went into "Black Plage" mode. It was horrifying, for those who lived through it. "Rina..." Kenshin mumured behind her. She turned around and saw Jasper looked at the ground. "Jasper..." she whispered. He snapped his head up to her, regret and horrification changing the actual color of his new red eyes.

"Since... she'll become one of the first Halves in the last few centuries... Her blood is lethal to Vampires after one and a half days..." Jasper nodded. "Which is why I will give you one... more...chance." she said slowly, as if contemplating on the sound of each word. He nodded vigorously. "If you screw up... than not only will you die... but I will personally find some way to send you to hell. Do you understand." It was more of a statement than a question.

Jasper nodded. He wanted her to trust him again. Rina was one of his only friends. He couldn't live without her. Rina, though still doubtful, guided Jasper to the chair. "Please, Jasper... Let me know I can trust you again..." she murmured before leaving the room. As she reached her office, she paused before opening the door. Looking around the black and red painted walls and crimson colored floor and ceiling, she sighed as she walked over to her chair.

As she sat down, she rested her eyes on the palms of her hands. Her eyes were burning. The pain was nearly as bad as when she was officially 'turned'. She hated being weak like this. In the time the others really needed her.

"Please..." she started, voice low. "Please, let me keep my sight... for just a bit longer." Removing her palms from her eyes, it revealed that the hazel orbs had faded to a beige color.

Rina couldn't cry anymore. If she did...

She will have succumbed to the darkness.

END

OMGZ... Yes, Rina is losing her sight. More twists will be coming up soon, mmkay? Hahahahaha.


	8. Change

I do not own Twilight. I OWN YOU, THOUGH! hahah jk

**Oh my god, you must all be really angry with me nuuu I haven't updated in forever... I got stuck to be honest. With the way the other chapter ended, un. But I'm making this up to you all!! I'm trying really hard right now since things are weird at school and I just want to stab something... ANYWAY, hur it iz!**

**Change**

_When something evolves_

_A metamorphesis_

_To be __**changed **__into another breed_

_To be __**changed**__ into something else_

_All of the above._

She lay in her bed, tossing and turning. The sun peaked over the horizon, brushing her cheeks lightly. She moaned in protest and nestled herself under the covers. When she heard a scream, she shot up, almost throwing herself out of her bed. What was that? Who had screamed? She asked herself. Tentativly looking to her left, she saw something she was hoping was a trick - but, like the worst nightmare, wouldn't vanish.

The bed was empty.

"Kelsey!" she hissed, thowing the covers off of her. Jumping up and grabbing a red shirt and blue jeans, Victoria rushed to the bathroom and brushed her hair quickly. Grabbing her glasses, she put them on and roughly pushed the case into her pocket - beside her knife. Running back into the adjoined room, she noticed a flicker of white on the muave floor. She walked over, and gingerly picked it up. 'A note..?' she thought, opening it. She skimmed the contents and the paper fell out of her hands and onto the floor. Forgotten as she ran out of the room.

Sadly, she forgot her anti-venom.

Running down the marble staircase and fumbling with the keys in her pocket, Tori decided on an alternative means of travel. Yes, she was going to steal Rina's purple SSC Ultimate Aero TT. Yes, Rina had more than one. Throwing her keys to the floor with a muffled jingle -from the carpeting she was running over currently- she ripped the door open and ran at Vampiretic speeds to the garage.

"Purple Aero... Purple Aero... Pur- Ah ha!" she cried, running to the car. Wrenching the door open, she smirked as it opened like her lamborghini - up. Gracefully, she dropped herself into the seat, feeling the cool leather beneath her warm skin calmed her. It reminded her of her Jacob... She smiled, thinking of his grin if she drove up in his driveway with Rina's purple Aero. Than, Rina would be mad... Probably not, she decided. She has, like, fifteen cars. She'll live. Or whatever it is she can do. She thought, chuckling.

Grabbing the knife in her pocket, beside her case, she popped off the key hole and shoved said knife into the ignition, twisting it violently before the car hummed to life. More like whisper... I barely heard this thing come on! She thought in glee. Shaking her head, she drove out of the garage as fast as possible, trying to get to wherever the scream came from.

"What if it was Kelsey? Oh, man... I hope Rina can find her if I can't... I just wish that all of these wars would just go away! Than we could live in peace! It's bad enough we have to hide from humans... But from those who already know of us? Man..." She whispered to herself in sorrow. Another scream tore through the air. She stomped on the pedal, trying in vain to make the car go faster.

Seeing a flash of gold, she switched to the brake, stopping within four seconds. Standing before her was Jasper. No, not Jasper...

A Vampire.

She reached for her knife, only to find a pallid, fridgid hand over her own. Daring to look, her warm brown eyes met those of blood red. She shuddered as her hand was let go, the Vampire staring intently at the knife.

"Tori, do you plan to kill me?" he whispered huskily. She growled deep in her throat and, quicker than he could see, took out the knife he had tried to prevent her from unsheathing. She held it close to his neck, not enough so that he'd bleed, but just enough so that she could see the glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"Whoever you are... Listen up... If you hurt my friends... I'll slice you real nice... You get me?" She growled, voice sounding sweet, but drenched in venom. He smirked and grabbed her hand, and with seemingly no effort, snapped the wrist back. She whimpered in pain, the Vampire still holding her hand. He bent it back even more, and she could feel the bones grating against raw skin. She winced and opened her mouth to cry out, but stopped quickly. He smiled maniaclly at her.

"Why don't you scream...? Just one little scream... Like Kelsey." Tori felt her eyes prick, and soon the tears were overflowing. She screamed as loud as she could without her throat bleeding.

"NO!! LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! NO! DON'T HURT HER!!" She cried, throwing herself into him, tears still covering the majority of her face.

"Please... I'm begging you... Jasper." she murmured. She felt a low, unidentifiable snarl build up in his chest, before he jumped off of her. When he looked back up, his amber eyes shone through his bangs, and he gave her a small smile.  
"Tori, I'm sorry... He's like that." Without another word, he vanished. She looked around wildly and held her wrist gingerly. Turning the key in the ignition, she drove to her boyfriend's house.

The surroundings around her blurred as the car reached 110mph, and her tears rushed from the creases of her eyes. Her wrist hurt like crazy, but she tried to push it aside. 'What did Jasper mean?' she thought in confusion. After half an hour, she made it down to La Push, where she stopped in front of a large home. Rushing out of the car, she hissed in dismay as she felt her wrist send white hot needles of pain up her arm. Closing the door with her other hand, she stumbled up to the door.

"Tori?" asked a sweet voice. It was like honey to her... The sweetest treat. He was hers, and she didn't care what anyone had to say about that. If they were supposed to be mortal enemies, than so what? Let everyone else fight. They were always more on the protecting side, anyway. She smiled up at him, tears coming from beneath her glasses.

"Jacob..." She breathed. He grasped her tightly, and she winced as her caught her wrist. Sensing her pain, he pulled back. An uncharacteristic frown on his face, eyebrows knitted together.  
"Tori... Who hurt you?" he asked calmly. She could see right through it, though; she knew behind those calm, hazel eyes, his fury was untold of. Someone laid a hand on her, and theirs -and many other bones- would soon be broken She knew him better than she knew herself. Every crease in his skin, every shade of gray in his mind. She shook her head, motioning to look past her. He glanced at the car, his eyes sparing a longing glance that he only spared for her.

"Don't worry about it, Jake. But... there is something I need to talk to you about..." she whispered. He moved his large from out of the doorway, allowing her lithe body to slip past. Looking around, Tori felt a smile tug at her lips. The homey feeling was always there, the little kitchen she would find herself in from time to time, the couch she found herself and Jacob cuddled up on in the warm nights 1. She sat down on the quaint couch, taking very little space on the end, beside the arm rest. An unspoken agreement was made in the house long ago; Tori got the left arm rest, Billy -Jacob's father- got the right arm rest and Jake squeezed himself inbetween.

Jacob sauntered over to his girlfriend, and casually sat down. After what seemed like hours, he wrapped his solid arms around her and held her close.  
"Tori, what did you want to talk about?" he asked, nuzzling her neck. She sighed, the gesture calming her down.  
"Jake... we've been together for a while now." Jacob nodded, and his mind was taking confused turns. 'Does she want to break up? Get married? Kill me?'

"And... we're supposed to be enemies... But I just can't ever bring myself to hate you." She whispered. Jacob nodded once more.  
"I want you..." Billy entered the house before she could finish, giving a tired grin before going up the stairs. Her mind side-tracked for a moment, thinking of how Billy had thought she was going to kill Jacob when they had first met. After hours of reassuarnce, he began to ask simple questions, such as friends, race, favorite weapon, prefered attack type, how many Vampire's she's killed... Simple.

After finding out she had a few Vampire friends, she was a skilled Hunter, her favorite weapon was her spear, her prefered attack range was melee mid-range and she had only killed 2 Vampires -both for self-defense- he had been pleased. He accepted her as a good family friend and allowed her to come and go as she pleased, as long as she gave him news of the wars and political stances on both sides. As she stared at the now vacant stairs, she began to wonder how Kenshin would react... She knew he worried about her, and she hated making him feel guilty. She snapped back to reality when Jacob began waving his large palm in front of her face.

"Tori? What do you want me to do?" he asked innocently. That's what she loved about him. He was always wearing a smile, always cheering people up. It's what Bella and herself came to name him; 'Personal Sunshine', although Bella used this term in a friendship sort of way. Tori used it in the 'he-is-my-man-and-he-will-never-be-yours-and-that-smile-is-mine-so-back-off' kind of way. She blinked several times before smiling sheepishly, than taking off her glasses to rub her eyes tiredly.

"Jake, you know that I want you to be happy, and I know you want me to be happy... And Edward's considering becoming a Vampire so he can be with Bella..." Jacob knew where this was going. Tori wanted him to change her. He shook his head.  
"Tori... you know I'd do anything for you... Just, please... Don't make me put you through that... Don't put _me _through that..." He begged in a small, vulnerable voice. Tori felt guilty about suggesting a topic sensetive to him, but she knew it was the only way to stay with him forever.  
"Jake, please... I've probably been through worse pain," Jacob winced at the thought of his Little Tori being in pain far beyond burning of every organ in your body.  
"So, please... I just want to be happy... With you..."  
"Tori... What happens if something goes wrong? Like it did with Kasey?" She winced at the mention of her first boyfriend. He was the rare case of what happens when you can't handle the pain. There are 2 outcomes. One, you are bitten, pass out, and never wake up. Two, you die after the third day.

--

A/N: I said warm nights because Jacob's a VAMPIRE, PEOPLE. Meaning he's friggin freezin! So, yeah.

OH MY GAWD I AM SO SORRY! I know, it was friggin short... I know, it sucked... but I am just so uberly stuck on how to get things in motion. I have plans for this story, but IDK what I'll do without reviews... MAAAAHHHH! Without reviews, I can't ever update!


End file.
